The Shinigami That Cries: Introduction Arc
by Kuroi Mercenary
Summary: Shinigami are portrayed to be unbiased beings that guide the souls of the dead into the afterlife. For the Shinigami, Tsunayoshi, his life slowly changes as he meets many people that bring about emotions he thought he lost long ago. (Family All27, AU, OOC, Sarcastic!Tsuna, Strong!Tsuna, and eventual 1827. Part 2 Of The Shinigami That Cries Series: Posted on AO3 too.)
1. Prologue: Introduction Arc Snippets

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. They belong to Akira Amano**

 **Summary:** Shinigami are portrayed to be emotionless and merciless beings that guide the souls of the dead into the afterlife. For the Shinigami, Tsunayoshi, his life slowly changes as he meets many people that bring about emotions he thought he lost long ago.

 **Warning:** Yaoi/Shounen-Ai, Language, OC, OOC, AU

 **Pairing:** Family All27, eventual 1827, and other hinted pairings.

 **A/N: Chapter 1 will be posted later today or tomorrow since it is done along with a few other chapters (that needs to be edited).**

* * *

 **Prologue: Introduction Arc Snippets**

"Good evening, little Reaper. I'm Luce, nice to meet you." Luce greeted the young Reaper, who raised a brow at the woman mannerism.

"…I don't understand. Why do you smile when you know death is near you?" Forgetting his manners, Cielo went straight to the subject that bothered him the most at the moment.

 **0000**

"Um…I am a pacifist. I don't fight, because that is not part of my job description as a Shinigami." Tsuna raised his hands in surrender, and stepping away from the bloodthirsty raven. All he knows is that his stomach was churning from the thought of fighting a dragon and a single thought of running for the nearest hills sounded like a good idea.

Maybe the sarcasm was a bad idea since the dragon looked annoyed, then without another word charged straight for him.

"I'll bite you to death!"

 **0000**

"Finally you're starting to look better than the last few weeks." Tachibana sighed loudly, watching the baseball player expression contort to confusion. The brunette elaborated by pointing to Takeshi back.

"Your wings," He said softly, "They're livelier than their exhausted state."

 **0000**

"JOIN THE BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME, TACHIBANA!"

"And speak of the devil, he will come to you." Hana quoted mysteriously, smirking at how the brunette jumped at the ear-splitting shouts.

"Oh hell no…"

 **000**

"Okaa-san…Why is this **thing** still here and breathing?" The boy, introduced as Hiroshi, snarled at the brunette.

Tsuna blinked at the question, offended how he was referred as "this thing". His friends not taking this very lightly either.

 **000**

"I apologize for Dame-Hiro disgraceful behavior. He'll make it up to you later as an apologry." The tall man wearing a suit and fedora spoke to the group of kids. His onyx eyes never breaking away from Tsuna.

"Um…Thanks, Mister…" Tsuna trailed off, realizing he did not catch the man name.

"Reborn. I'm that idiot tutor." Reborn introduced himself curtly.

 **000**

"Don't think like an herbivore, Omnivore." Kyoya stated, standing up and dusting off any sand on his black pants, and walked away from the brunette.

Recovering from his shock that Kyoya actually tried to cheer him up, in his own way of course, Tsuna smiled at the prefect.

 **000**

"So you were a Shinigami, Tachibana?" Reborn inquired after a long silence, satisfied how the brunette did not falter from his stare.

Quiet, the raven took the chance to ask the question he had been dying to know.

"Do know a Shinigami by the name of 'Cielo'?"

 **000**

"I'm not doing this out of benefits or anything." Tsuna cut the bomber off and looked straight into Hayato eyes, "I did it, because I wanted to help you."

Touched by the sincerity and honesty of the brunette, Hayato knew that this person was definitely the one he should follow. Determined, the silver haired Spirit instantly got on his knees and bowed in front of the shocked brunette that stared dumbly.

"As expected of Tsunayoshi-sama! From this point on, I, Gokudera Hayato, will forever follow you!" Hayato declared.

 **000**

"Tsuna-nii!" Fuuta rushed over to his big brother, who glanced up from his research of the paranormal.

"What is it, Fuuta?" Tsuna inquired, noting the two tottering five-year olds following Fuuta into the room shortly.

The boy smiled brightly before shoving a piece of paper into Tsuna face. The brunette took it and blinked at what he saw; a drawing full of colorful scribbles attempting to make out some people. Then the three children began to point them out.

"This is Tsuna-nii, I-pin…"

"Lambo-san! Fuuta!"

"Kyoya-nii and everyone. All one big family!"

 **000**

"I'll be blunt here then." The normally polite boy narrowed his eyes to glare darkly at the blond.

Hiroshi flinched at the glare, but he kept his ground as the one in control.

"Please stop bothering my friends. I don't know what you want and I could care less, but I ask if you want to be friends with m y Familiars…" Tsuna scowled at Hiroshi lack of care, especially when he rolled his eyes at him, and the Shinigami wasn't going to let it slide.

"…Please do it in a way that doesn't require stalking and violence."

 **000**

"I'm curious, Tsuna." The maroon haired woman asked, catching Tsuna attention.

"Are you related to Sawada Hiroshi?"

 **000**

"Hahahaha. I'm so sorry for bothering you with Enzo here." The boss of Chivarone apologized and scratched the back of his head, "I honestly don't know what happened. One minute I take my eyes of off him and he's gone!"

At that point, Tsuna had nothing more to say when Dino tripped next.

 **000**

"Oya, oya…A Shinigami, an oddball at that too." Heterochromatic eyes were tinted with interest at the brunette.

"So you are a freak after all, Loser Tsuna." Hiroshi hissed, earning numerous quizzical looks from foe and friends alike. On the other hand, Tsuna ignored the blond.

"And how am I an oddball, Rokudo Mukurou?" The Shinigami inquired.

Mukurou smirked.

"Kufufufu~You are more human than Spirit actually."

 **000**

"Nice to meet you, Bossu." The young girl, looking too similar to a certain pineapple head, greeted Tsuna.

"…Likewise." Tsuna greeted, wondering what excuse he should come up with in case he meets Chrome furious fan boys.

 **0000**

"In the end I can't really hide anything from you guys." Tsuna sighed loudly, staring straight at his branded arm in seven colors.

"It's obvious, Omnivore." Kyoya stated, annoyed. "Don't think such herbivorous thoughts. Let them run their own course of nature."

 **0000**

"It looks like the hard part is going to start soon. Well, they'll get through it."

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Reviews are very helpful. :D**


	2. Chapter 1: The Dark Sky

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. They belong to Akira Amano**

 **Summary:** Shinigami are portrayed to be emotionless and merciless beings that guide the souls of the dead into the afterlife. For the Shinigami, Tsunayoshi, his life slowly changes as he meets many people that bring about emotions he thought he lost long ago.

 **Warning:** Yaoi/Shounen-Ai, Language, OC, OOC, AU

 **Pairing:** Family All27, eventual 1827, and other hinted pairings.

 **Replies to my reviews so far:**

 **Yami-The Lord of Darkness** **: Hahahaha, I do hope I can continue to keep your interest in this story.  
**

 **NariGray:** **Well, I wanted to try something different with my prologues. I apologize if it was confusing you since I thought the title at the beginning made it clear.**

 **valery-chan:** **Again, as I replied to NariGray, I apologize if it was confusing with the previews of the story. As for Gokudera, we will see. :D**

 **A/N: I'm surprised that I got a lot of favorite and follows in a span of two days. ._. I'm happy and embarrassed at the same time *blushes*. Be prepared for some feels is all I can say (since my friend, who read this first, said it was the saddest thing she read all day) unless they're not your favorite characters.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Dark Sky**

Throughout the shouting match between many Spirits and humans alike, Aria watched in silence and closed her eyes. A lovely night it was earlier with no clouds in the sky and the moon was a pleasant shape, but the fact that her mug had cracked earlier that day said something else. The Giglo Nero boss knew already what the trouble was, and trouble came in the form of seven disturbed people and a note that was tossed at her desk by an angry Hitman.

The way they demanded an explanation didn't suit Gamma quite well.

"I'm not asking you here, Gamma!" A stern woman, Lal Mirch, hissed. "I'm asking your boss if she knew anything about this!"

"Lal, calm down, Kora!" The blond, Colonello, attempted to ease his tutor anger. Aria knew well otherwise that Colonello wasn't any different from Lal Mirch, especially when hardened blue e yes demanded an explanation from her.

"Calm down?!" Lal shouted at her student, grabbing him by the collar, and absolutely livid.

"How the hell am I supposed to calm down when Luce is gone?!"

 **BANG**

Silence ruled the room the minute a gunshot was heard. All heads turned to the fedora-wearing man adorned in a black suit, his gun put away underneath the jacket, and back in its holster. Unreadable obsidian eyes met her own dark purple ones, no one said anything. Then a heavy sigh from a man wearing red Chinese attire-Fon, Aria recalled-broke the ice.

"Don Giglio Nero, I apologize on behalf of my comrades for barging into your home this late." All eyes were on Fon, who continued, "But we want to know if you have any clues to Luce, your mother and our contractor, disappearance."

"Luce cut off our Link as well." The green haired scientist, Verde, supplied.

Luce…Yes, Aria remembered her mother very well.

Everyone that knew her mother stated that they were so alike; The Sky that accepts everything, honest, and compassionate. Aria loved her mother, they both knew of their cursed bloodline, and made the most of everything in their short lives. But partings were always hard to accept and it took everything for Aria to not lose composure each time she read the note:

 _"For my precious friends and family, please do not search for me for saying good-bye is always the hardest thing. The future I have foreseen will be harsh for everyone, but the key to change that future lies in Cielo."_

 _-Luce_

"I'm afraid I don't know where my mother is currently." Aria answered honestly, feeling her heart break slowly at the faint traces of disappointment in the Spirit features.

"Then…" A vivid purple Spirit, Skull, spoke for the first time with complete hope, "…Then do you know why she disappeared?"

The boss of Giglio Nero was reluctant to answer that question, especially when the Spirits looked at her expectantly. Aria knew that they had a hunch of what the cause is, but they feared to know the worst and hoped that it wasn't what they expected.

"Boss…" Gamma sounded concerned when his boss wasn't answering them.

Sighing, Aria shifted into a comfortable position. Her chin pressed against her overlapping hands and elbows propped on her desk. Dark purple eyes staring straight at the famed seven Spirits declared to be the strongest of them all, the Acrobaleno, and their only leader, Luce, gone.

"Yes, I know the reason why my mother did all of this. It is most likely what you are expecting since I know my mother had informed you all of our bloodline. My mother…she foresaw her own death and in turn did not want anyone to see her when her time has come." The boss of Giglio Nero answered, closing her eyes at the sight of the Acrobaleno darkened looks. She opened them shortly after hearing the door slam opened and saw the Hitman, her mother most trusted friend, Reborn, walk out.

"Reborn can't sit still after hearing that." The cloaked figure, Viper, grumbled.

She too walked out of the room, mumbling "My Thoutography can't even find her! Stupid Luce and her barriers". Verde followed shortly along with a crestfallen Skull.

The only ones left were Lal Mirch, Colonello, and Fon. The first two waiting for their friend, who inquired Aria once more and Aria, was all the willing to answer any questions they have left.

"Miss Aria, have you had the same vision as Luce did?"

"…Yes, I did. I believe my mother wanted to put her hopes in Cielo." The boss of Gigilo Nero nodded with a soft smile, "I…like to believe that my mother isn't scared of Death, but it is true that saying good-bye is the hardest thing to do. She knew when her time is near yet she continued to smile for everyone."

"You got that right…Luce was our Sky, kora." Colonello recalled the happier times.

"I only hope that Cielo-"Aria paused midway and shook her head, looking up to the concerned looks from the Spirits and her bodyguard.

"No, it's nothing. The future will only tell."

While the three Spirits were uncertain, they left shortly with good-byes in order to catch up with their comrades. Gamma looked at his boss, finally speaking up what had bothered him.

"Why did you not tell them, boss?" The blond inquired, watching Aria smile mysteriously.

"Because Cielo will without a doubt fulfill his own wish with his own hands."

 **000000**

At the very same time near an isolated log cabin in the mountains, a young boy no older than ten floated in the sky and slowly hovered down to the grass. He stood up straight, spiky chocolate brown hair sway back and forth from the motions, and adjusted the tan collar of his torn-up cape to cover the bottom half of his face. Small leather black boots walked toward the cabin, his steps never making a sound, and stood in front of the door.

"Cielo…Cielo…" A squeaky voice called for the boy, pausing him from opening the door and look up.

Round caramel eyes widen in recognition; a Spring Fairy that is forever energetic and unique in her own way. A bright green dot zoomed in close to Cielo, trailing behind her were bright green dusts that littered and faded, and closer the Spring Fairy came Cielo saw her form.

A lively girl with hair dark as Mother Earth itself held in a ponytail and tied up with vines; accessories of flowers used as clips on her bangs. She wore a bright dress consisting of green and pink, and her stunning yet fragile wings flutter about in excitement.

"Cielo~!" The fairy squealed and proceeded to hug Cielo by the neck.

"It's been a long time, Haru." Cielow greeted the now blushing Haru, who pulled away to place her hands on her cheek.

"Hahi! Haru was so excited to see Cielo during her own Appreciation Day!" Haru rambled about her day, "What is Cielo doing?"

"It's work, Haru. I'm assigned to guide a soul living in this cabin." The brunette answered, watching the fairy flush bright red when she realized something.

"Haru is so sorry! I didn't know Cielo was working!" The fairy apologized profusely, but Cielo shook his head in reassurance and smiled softly.

"Don't worry about it. You didn't know, simple as that."

"Hahi! If Cielo says so…" The now forlorn Haru says, and Cielo find it hard to not stifle his chuckle at her expression.

"After work, I'll make some of your favorite cake. Is that all right?" Cielo compromised, observing the fairy expression change from dejection to happiness at the mention of "cakes".

"Cielo homemade cakes?! Yes, Haru is all right with this!" Haru exclaimed, and then gasped, "That means I need to finish my work too!"

With the promise of sweets, Cielo watched the Spring Fairy flutter off to finish her motto for the night after saying good-bye. The brunette pondered how the fairy can be so…happy would be the word to describe her. Haru was not bad company in Cielo opinion for he had someone to try his new recipes for cakes and in turn did the same when she made something. Although due to heavy amounts of work recently, Cielo never had the chance to visit the Spring Fairy area.

Speaking of work, the young Cielo turned his attention back to the door in front of him and recalled his duty.

To guide the soul of the deceased when their time came into the afterlife, that was his duty as a Reaper, or known somewhere else, a Shinigami. They were both the same thing anyway, just called differently.

Quietly, the brunette stepped inside the log cabin and closed the door behind him slowly. Two caramel eyes were immediately drawn to the fireplace that lit up the pitch dark room in an orange hue. The cackling of the fire was soft compared to a rocking of a chair in front of it, and currently sitting on the said chair was a woman adorned in white. A cheerful woman it appeared, humming softly as she knitted. The woman paused however and turned her attention to Cielo at the door; Cielo wasn't surprised that she could see him.

Humans that were near due to the end of their lives would begin to see the supernatural unless they were the special kind of humans. The reactions Cielo would see from their expressions were puzzling, varying from fear, shock, or acceptance (very reluctantly).

The woman before him was no different from the many mysterious he encountered, because instead of the varying reactions he expected she smiled as if she expected his appearance. Then the smile became warmer than the fire itself and Cielo got a good look of her; dark hair, violet-blue eyes, and an odd mark underneath her left eye. A familiar mark he swore he saw somewhere, but the brunette couldn't dwell on his thoughts until the woman spoke.

"Good evening, little Reaper. I'm Luce, nice to meet you." Luce greeted the young Reaper, who raised a brow at the woman mannerism.

"…I don't understand. Why do you smile when you know death is near you?" Forgetting his manners, Cielo went straight to the subject that bothered him the most at the moment.

"A difficult question with a difficult answer." Cielo was silent at the cryptic answer.

"…Luce, the former boss of the Giglio Nero Family, and the only human among the Acrobaleno. Specifically, you are the Sky Acrobaleno, and thus you are the contractor of the Seven. Also a significance to note is that your bloodline as Shamans has given your ancestors and descendants the ability to foresee the future, but that comes with a high price." The brunette read Luce profile from his little notebook and swore that the Sky Acrobaleno was pleased by something. Cielo raise a questioning brow at the Shaman, who giggled.

"I'm sorry, but you were so cute just now reading off the tiny notebook! A child that tries hard to be an adult, what an adorable theme that was!" The Ex-Boss squealed in sheer glee.

Cielo simply blinked at the oddity known as Luce.

"…You're attempting to change the subject are you, Ms. Luce?"

"Oh my, I thought I had succeeded…But really, you are so cute!"

"Ms. Luce, please answer my question."

The brunette, ever in his entire Shinigami career, could not fathom why the famous leader of the Acrobaleno and former boss of a powerful Mafia Family pouted just now like a child. For some reason, Cielo felt his stomach sinking seeing that pout. However, Luce sighed and leaned against her rocking chair. Nimble fingers resuming to knit like before the Shinigami walked in.

"As you said, little Reaper, my family has the ability to see the future. In my vision, I saw my death." The former playfulness gone, replace with cold hard truth. Cielo wisely kept silent, letting Luce speak, and tried his best to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach.

Maybe he should consult a doctor when he returns to the Spirit Realm.

Because the feeling only got worse at Luce smile that didn't meet her eyes, but there was something else Cielo couldn't read.

"At the same time, I also saw you; the adorable little Reaper that would come to guide my soul and be the key to the future that is about to come."

"I'm sorry, but what key?" I don't have a key and I'm sure I don't recall any locked chest or doors or whatnot." Cielo couldn't resist interrupting after hearing that bit, and practically blanched in confusion.

Luce simply giggled, resisting her own urge to hug the adorable Spirit a few feet away.

"Not a key to unlock a door, but a figurative meaning where you, Cielo, will change the future I have foreseen." The Ex-Boss elaborated, noting the small understanding in the Shinigami eyes, "A little free tip from my vision: You will find the Family you yearn for and with them, you will go through the harsh trials where your life will be betted."

"…Family?" The brunette tilted his head a little, obviously confused.

"Shinigamis don't have a family. We don't remember anything about our past nor are we supposed to let emotions interrupt our job; we are unbiased just like Nature itself where there is neither good nor evil."

Despite Cielo automatic response regarding his own kind, the Shinigami clutched the sleeve of his pants at –again- Luce smile that didn't meet her eyes. The brunette forced himself to look away to pull out a pocket-watch to read the time the Ex-Boss had left:

Not very long, only five minutes left.

"Ah! I'm done!" Cielo jumped when the Sky Acrobaleno exclaimed and wide caramel hues looked over to find Luce holding up what she knitted earlier; an orange scarf.

Then Luce turned her head to the Shinigami and gestured him over. Cautiously, Cielo walked over to the Shaman, and found the said scarf wrapped snugly around his neck. Cielo looked up at Luce in confusion, and the Ex-Boss smile grew.

 _Only two minutes left…_

"I said so, didn't I? I saw you visiting me near my death." Luce reminded with a giggle, ruffling Cielo unruly chocolate brown locks. Strangely, Cielo didn't protest to the treatment and found himself leaning more against the warmth.

Or was it the fireplace?

 _Only one minute left…_

"When I saw you in my vision, I thought: "How did such an adorable boy have no one to give him new clothes to wear?!" and I decided to knit you a scarf to keep you warm. If I had any more time, I would have made a suit for you. You would look dashing in a suit!" The Shaman rambled on, slowly leaning back against the rocking chair, and closed her eyes. The brunette counting down in his head and watched Luce breathe in and out.

 _10…_

 _9…._

 _8…_

 _7…._

Luce breathing have become shallow and opened her eyes once more to look at Cielo. Cielo notes that she is still smiling despite the pain she must feel or was she tired? He had no idea.

 _6…_

 _5…_

 _4…_

Losing strength, the Sky Acrobaleno closed her eyes.

 _3…_

 _2…_

 _1…_

The fire continued to cackle, the rocking chair slowly grew still just like the owner itself, and Cielo observed the now deceased Luce, whose smile was ever present. The Shinigami watched as mist began to form and light began to radiate the room, revealing the figure of the smiling Luce. Cielo offered his hand to the former Boss.

"I'll show you the way, because that's my job as a Shinigami."

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Omake: Your name is…?**

A Shinigami and a soul stops before a portal; white and orange swirling around, but if seen closely enough there would be a rainbow of colors. The Shinigami turned to look at the soul he guided.

"Here we are, Ms. Luce. From this point on, we part, and I can only guarantee that you will definitely be reincarnated." Cielo informed the woman.

"Thank you, little Reaper." Luce thanked the young boy.

"You don't have to call me that; I'm sure you already know my name from your visions." Cielo scowled a little.

"I do, yes…But…I want to know your human name, the name that I will be calling you in my next life." The former boss crouched down to hug Cielo, who is shocked at the gesture yet does nothing. Without a word, he listens to Luce soft-spoken words.

"You won't be always alone. Even if you are confused by everything, just know that it isn't a bad thing. Little Reaper, you will definitely meet the people you will call Family one day."

Luce pulled away from the hug and moved to stand up, but her hand was grabbed by a very tiny one. Dark violet eyes stare wide-eye at the brunette, whose caramel hues turned orange.

"I'm Tsunayoshi, but that's a mouthful so Tsuna is fine." Cielo-No, Tsuna introduced himself.

"It's been a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Luce. I hope to see you in your next life."

Even if it was just being polite, the genuine warmth that spread in the former boss expression made Tsuna feel a little better about himself. He let go of Luce hand, and Luce despite the tears smiled brightly.

"Yes…When we meet again, I'll call you Tsuna."

* * *

 **A/N: I like to believe that Luce, being able to see the future, would have some influence over our adorable tuna-fish. If anyone hopes, except for Reborn, that the other Acrobaleno will appear I will say this now that other than being mentioned and this chapter, they will not make an appearance for the rest of this part.**

 **Also, to clear up any confusions (that I will post in the next chapter as well): Cielo is Tsuna and will be referred to as Tsuna from now on unless it is in a different POV.**

 **Reviews are helpful~ Any questions to clear up confusions, I'll answer without revealing too much. :p  
**


	3. Chapter 2: The Aloof Cloud

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. They belong to Akira Amano**

 **Summary:** Shinigami are portrayed to be emotionless and merciless beings that guide the souls of the dead into the afterlife. For the Shinigami, Tsunayoshi, his life slowly changes as he meets many people that bring about emotions he thought he lost long ago.

 **Warning:** Yaoi/Shounen-Ai, Language, OC, OOC, AU

 **Pairing:** Family All27, eventual 1827, and other hinted pairings.

 **Replies to my reviews so far:**

 **valery-chan Yes, yes it was sad. I think I already mention before with my friend saying it was the saddest thing she read all day.**

 **Interesting review I have received so far. But thank you nonetheless for the compliment for I still am striving to get better...hopefully.**

 **mato black rock shooter Update here it is! Lol**

 **14fox You and Luce (and a few others including me) would agree so much that Tsuna is so cute...despite him being sarcastic in this story.**

 **GranEvol21 Continuing onward, my friend**

 **A/N: ...Here we go. The moment we all been waiting for...the story now continues. Nothing much to say other than the usual silliness. Maybe. Kufufufufufu~ Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Aloof Cloud**

The now 12 year old Shinigami with the unruly chocolate locks pondered how he got into this situation. By a hair breadth, he dodged another swipe of metal aimed for his face and back-flipped to dodge another aiming to slam down on his head. Instead, the weapon created a nice crater on the ground. Tsuna swore he was getting the most work-out he ever had in his life as he paused to relax his strained muscles some distances away from his current dilemma.

A bloodthirsty young boy that was older than him by one or two years, but seriously Tsuna was questioning what he ate to be so tall. Maybe it was a species thing; the brunette making out the small curved horns on the raven head, a dark purple almost night tail, and purple scales that were distinct on patches of his skin. Other than that, any more scales were covered up by his school uniform. Tsuna knew there were wings earlier when the raven swooped down and attempted a preemptive strike on him.

 _"I think they just disappeared on will."_ The Shinigami thought and would have been amused if not for his rising frustration _, "But seriously! A dragon of all species is aiming for my hide and I know this is the same one I met before!"_

Steel-gray eyes filled with bloodlust narrowed and glared at Tsuna. The brunette gulping when he felt his heart going fifty miles per hour. Even without understanding what was going on, Tsuna knew that the raven is dangerous.

Regardless, the Shinigami wasn't going to back down so easily after the dragon had been so rude to intercept him on his destination for work. Tsuna focused his senses, his body shifting to a stance for hand-to-hand combat, and stared back at the glaring dragon. Unaware of his resolve changing his caramel eyes to an orange hue, but the dragon did.

"Wao. " The dragon looked impressed at Tsuna confidence and once more got into battle stance; tonfas held high, steel-gray eyes tinted with excitement, and a smirk that looked too feral for Tsuna liking.

Tsuna gulped once more, wondering once more why is his luck is always this bad.

 ** _A few weeks ago…_**

 _"Shinigami-sama! Please do assist us in defeating the dragon!"_

 _"We feel threatened by his presence and he never leaves!"_

 _"We dare not to wander to the forest anymore in fear of our lives destroyed."_

 _Tsuna pondered why he was assigned this job again, because he was highly sure that this was not related to what Shinigami usually do. He thought it was the Keepers job to deal with these things, but no, his boss had argued that this is one of the many jobs of a Shinigami and a Keeper requested them to take care of this problem. With the threat of cutting Tsuna from his beloved kitchen in the HQ, Tsuna had little choice but to comply with his boss request._

 _Still, it didn't stop the bothersome feeling Tsuna was feeling now when he stepped into the town near the Fall Fairies territory. It was the time of harvest for the towns people to gather vegetables and fruits to sell them off somewhere in the nearest city. However with the so-called dragon in the forest, the townspeople were too scared to approach the forest._

 _"Have you called a Keeper yet to deal with this problem?" The Shinigami questioned one of the townspeople, who nodded furiously._

 _"We did and in just one day, he returned and stated that the dragon will be gone if we leave him alone for one month…But with all of our shortage of supplies and upcoming harvest, we cannot wait that long."_

 _For some reason, the brunette had some suspicion of this "Keeper" yet he shrugged it off for the time-being. Without a word, Tsuna stepped into the forest. It was much faster to see the problem itself than listen, and besides the back of his head kept nagging him that something was wrong with this._

 _An hour long passes, following the path of energy that flames continuously were being emitted, Tsuna finally found the said dragon. He concluded:_

 _"…They're all blind. They're really are all idiots and blind. Keeper and the townspeople."_

 _In the open field surrounded by trees lied indeed a dragon, a sleek and slender dark purple –close to night- dragon sleeping. The accusing tone the brunette had lies in the fault of the Keeper barrier to seal the dragon in; Charms were placed all around in a dome, emitting indigo flames that entrapped the dragon. He called the townspeople idiots for not bothering to call a professional Keeper to help drive the dragon away from their town and instead had called a crazy one that likes to torture Spirits._

 _Tsuna sigh loudly, and wondered if he should bother dealing with this. He weighed the pros and cons; pros would be that he can be lucky and finish the job quickly. Cons is that he will be dealing with a bloodthirsty creature if he is unlucky._

 _Then Tsuna notices something odd about the sleeping creature; one of the wings looked unnaturally bent and the brunette immediately assumed it was the reason the dragon was here in the first place._

 _Stretching his arms, the Shinigami made up his mind and glanced around the barrier. Slowly, he made his way around to one part where a charm was, and placed his palm against it. The energy of the indigo flames shifting slightly, causing the dragon to stir from his sleep. Tsuna ignored it, closing his eyes and begin to chant softly, and find a pulse within the barrier._

 _The dragon had been sleeping peacefully until interrupted. Annoyed, steel gray eyes opened to growl at the perpetrator despite the pain in his wing, but paused when he caught sight of a peculiar herbivore messing with the barrier that pesky herbivore had done prior. Wave after wave, the indigo flames begin to falter, and the dragon immediately realized that the herbivore is trying to undo whatever that Keeper had done. In favor of watching, the dragon thoughts of scaring away the weak herbivore were pushed away in the back of his mind, and observed how the brown herbivore eyes opened revealing orange iris._

 _Suddenly, the dragon wanted to fight the herbivore to see how strong he is._

 _"… **Dispel**!" Tsuna shouted, pulling away as the Sealing Charms burn and fall as ashes._

 _The indigo flames had completely disappeared and the fully awake dragon shifted to stand, pausing at the volt of pain in his wing. However his pride would not let him show any weakness._

 _"…Crap. Am I dead now?" The brunette sweat dropped when he realized that the dragon had been awake._

 _The Shinigami out of caution stayed where he was and observed the creature actions. So far it had seem that the dragon wasn't going to move and Tsuna knew it had to do with his wing. Out of good intentions, the brunette stepped forward slowly to pause at the warning growl from the dragon that puffed out whispers of flames from his snout. Tsuna raised his hands, revealing nothing threatening._

 _"I-I…Can help you with your wing. The faster you recover, the faster you can leave this area, and stop scaring the townspeople with your presence." Did he just stutter? Regardless, Tsuna hoped he had reasoned with the creature, who continued to give an expressionless stare._

 _When Tsuna was sure he screwed up, the dragon shifted back down, and showed his broken wing to the brunette. An almost reluctant growl was evident that the dragon did not like this at all. The Shinigami, amused, nearly snorts at the sight yet he doesn't out of fear of the danger._

 _Silently, Tsuna began to work on fixing the broken wing. He wasn't an expert, but the most he can do is first aid. The brunette mentally thank Haru for all her lessons on how to help magical creatures and Spirits alike when something is broken or injured, and made a note to bake her a big cake as thanks. Efficiently and quickly, Tsuna had done a make-shift cast for the dragon wing and pulled away to make sure there was nothing wrong-whenever the dragon growled and glared when Tsuna forcefully had to correct the bones, Tsuna nearly jumped and tried to make it less painful as possible-._

 _The dragon, who felt that his pride was done for with letting the herbivore help him, kept silent other than an occasional growl of warning when there was pain or discomfort. He was oddly satisfied at the nervous expression on the herbivore face and dully noted how the orange became brown._

 _That was odd, he never heard of a regular soul able to change eye color. Especially a Keeper like the herbivore here._

 _Slowly, the dragon stood up and was careful to not move his wing too much. Steel eyes glaring down at the brown herbivore below him, and the said herbivore raised his hands in defense._

 _"H-Hey! I'm leaving, all right? Since it looks like you're going to be fine, but I suggest you go somewhere else far from the town in case the people there calls someone else to deal with you. Think you can do that?" Tsuna questioned, annoyed when the dragon snorted as if it were obvious._

 _With one-sided good-byes, the dragon and the Shinigami parted. Neither knowing each other name, and Tsuna was more than happy when his boss wasn't going to take away his kitchen after completing the job._

 _He made a big cake for Haru when she dropped by to visit him as thanks._

 _During the last few weeks after his meeting with the dragon, Tsuna swore he saw a dark-colored dragon that looked oddly familiar following him._

In the end, Tsuna found out that the same dragon that he met and followed him were the same creature…and the same person that is currently aiming for his life with tonfas.

Those tonfas hurt!

Once more, the Shinigami found himself on the defensive as he ducked an incoming chain aimed for his head –where did that come from?!- And rolled away to the side when a dark appendage came for his torso. The brunette flipping back, blocking whatever hits he can block and inwardly wincing at every jolt of pain. Orange iris found an opening in the raven attacks, his gut-feeling screaming at him to hit now, and hit he did; a kick connecting to the dragon solar plexus.

The raven grunted, his attacks stopping, and Tsuna took that chance to move away from the dragon. This fight was going on for way too long for his liking.

"Um…I am a pacifist. I don't fight, because that is not part of my job description as a Shinigami." Tsuna raised his hands in surrender, and stepping away from the bloodthirsty raven. All he knows is that his stomach was churning from the thought of fighting a dragon and a single thought of running for the nearest hills sounded like a good idea.

Maybe the sarcasm was a bad idea since the dragon looked annoyed, then without another word charged straight for him.

"I'll bite you to death!"

For the first time in Tsuna life, he shrieked in an unmanly way for he knew he cannot escape this fight.

 **"HHHHHIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

 **0000**

"I apologize for Kyo-san. He tends to..."

"Attack someone out of the blue? Not listen to what the other party has to say?" Tsuna ended with a low growl, satisfied when the other winced and sighed.

"Yes, that's…pretty much it. I'm Kukasabe Tetsuya, Kyo-san right hand man and his cousin. As you already figured it out, I'm also a dragon." Kukasabe, a young man with a pompadour hairstyle and occasionally chewing dried grass, introduced himself.

"…Call me Tsuna, a Shinigami." The brunette introduced himself, raising a brow at Kukasabe shocked expression. "What?"

"I thought you were a Keeper from what Kyo-san had told me." Kukasabe answered, spraying ointment onto a light colored bruise that would definitely become dark later and Tsuna winced in pain.

"Originally, a Keeper asked my boss to help deal with the problem and he asked me for some reason." Tsuna explained briefly, and glared at the dragon he fought before sleeping nearby away from the duo.

"Would the Keeper be a creepy magician with an odd hair style that looks like a fruit?" The pompadour inquired, his eyes slightly widened when Tsuna nodded, "No wonder why…"

"…If this is the part where I'm involved in some evil plot, I'm going to have a long talk with my boss." Tsuna said sarcastically, but it was clear he is now annoyed. Kukasabe sighed and placed a plaster on the Shinigami cheek.

"It's nothing to worry about too much, but I'll explain anyway; That Keeper and his younger brother have a bad history with Kyo-san and his older brother. Kyo-san and Alaude-san are from the powerful dragon clans, the Hibari clan." Kukasabe explained, which Tsuna wasn't pleased with.

"So I was just acting as a peacekeeper to clean up someone mess?"

"I apologize on Kyo-san…and the Keeper behalf with their…fights."

"…It's fine then."

Tsuna sighed in defeat, especially when the said person sleeping a few feet away wasn't willing to apologize and had his cousin do it for him. For that, the Shinigami glared at Hibari the entire time Kukasabe had done the first aid on him. The dragon smirked as if he felt the glare and his cousin sighed at their interaction. Kukasabe smiled softly, knowing that the days ahead will be hectic.

 _"Still, I wonder if Kyo-san is going to explain to his parents that he showed some interest in a "herbivore"?"  
_

 **0000**

Never did Tsuna want to meet the bloodthirsty dragon ever again and expected to never meet again, especially after Hibari disappeared shortly with Kukasabe. If he had to deal with constantly being referred as an animal dietary and demanded to fight, Tsuna rather just stay away.

Sadly, not even two days had passed when his boss called him in.

The boss of the Shinigamis, one among the many higher rank ones that have and expressed emotions like they were human. Many would expect the boss to be the sternest and ruthless many they ever met if they never heard that piece of information. Others, particularly the female population, would gossip how handsome and foreign the Shinigamis' boss was (including compassionate and merciful).

They would, after seeing Tsuna, would state how they look so alike except for the hair color (which was blond) and eye color (sky blue).

To Tsuna and a few others that knew the boss so well can conclude he was just childish that loved to skip the piles of paperwork.

Apparently, his boss must have a stream of sadism too for when Tsuna stepped into the office the brunette saw one person he did not ever want to meet again and his older brother, who works for Giotto.

"Tsuna! Thank you for coming in on your break! After I told Alaude that you helped his younger brother out, he wanted to thank you in person!" His boss exclaimed, sky blue eyes lit up seeing the adorable Tsunayoshi coming in.

"Giotto." Alaude –Looking like the exact copy of the one person Tsuna dreaded to meet the most except with platinum hair- warned, almost disgusted at the cheerfulness the blond emitted.

"…No thank you. I'll take my leave. I don't want to hear this. Good-" As Tsuna rambled on while stepping back to the door to escape Giotto office, he was stopped by the bloodthirsty dark haired dragon.

"Omnivore. You do not escape from a fight that you owe me." Hibari Kyoya stated darkly, smirking at the fear-stricken Omnivore at the door.

 **"I OWE YOU NOTHING, YOU FIGHTING MANIAC!"** The younger Shinigami screeched, instantly running out of the room with HIbari tailing after him with tonfas out.

The entire time, Giotto blinked at their interaction and looked at Alaude, who was silent.

"I thought they would get along so well." Giotto commented, watching the older dragon shrug and said nothing.

Then the sound of explosions and buildings crumbling reached the Shinigamis' boss ear, and Giotto practically groaned at the thought of paper works that would be added to his already growing stack. Sky blue eyes slowly sneaked to glance at the platinum haired dragon, who without looking at the blond:

"No."

"I hate you all…." The blond comically cried.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Omake: Time For A Long-Term Mission**

"So why did you call me when I was in the middle of baking a cake?" Tsuna demanded, glaring at his boss and his right-hand man, a red-haired Shinigami with unique tattoos on one side one side of his face that went by the name of G.

"Cake? Can I have some when you're done?" Giotto perked up at the mention of the brunette baking sweets, but a sharp glare from G reprimanded him for going off-topic and the blond pouted.

"Giotto…" G sighed in clear frustration and took over, "We are officially assigning you a mission."

"And?" The brunette raise a brow at the two, and Giotto spoke.

"Normally these days Shinigamis at your rank would go through the Tournament to prove their worth, but you are a special case that has not been seen since Sepira era. You are already aware of your circumstances as we all have taught and trained you, so we are going to have you live in the Human Realm for an indefinite time. There, you will meet people that will change you as foretold." No longer in a playful mood, Giotto explained the background of the mission professionally.

The boss and his right-hand man observed the younger Shinigami with calculative eyes. It was obvious he was in shock at the news and couldn't comprehend how to go about it. Giotto chuckled when Tsuna began to stutter, much to G ire, and continued.

"The mission itself is that there are many things occurring in Namimori, Japan at the moment and will in the future. We not only want you to investigate, but to do your duties as a Shinigami as well. At this point, Tsunayoshi, you do not need to always follow your role like the grunts do. This is a special assignment we are giving you for indefinite time after all."

"Also there is another reason we are asking you this, kid." G added in between, "We, Giotto guardians, have a personal request for you to help our siblings or descendants in their times of desperation. The first being Asari descendant, and the order for who is next will not matter since it will happen eventually."

"Why Asari-san?" Finding his voice, Tsuna asked.

"…Not only he will be the first you encounter, but he is the one who will be most troubled and will worsen if you don't do something soon." Giotto answered gravely, recalling how his Rain Guardian stressed over his descendant.

"Okay…So why me specifically? I understand the mission, but the favors?" Putting every logic in order, the brunette questioned their decisions.

"Only you can help them, Tsuna." The blond answered as a matter-of-factly.

"And because you cannot refuse favors from people and Giotto doesn't want you to find out that he was the one who broke your coffee maker a few weeks ago." G supplied **_helpfully_** , smirking at the incredulous stare from his boss and the questioning look on Tsuna.

"…Is this true?" The brunette can't help but ask, glancing between the two adults.

"G! I thought we swore-"Giotto stood up to scold his Storm Guardian, but paused at the dark aura emitting from Tsuna

"So it was you, Giotto! That's it, no more cakes for you!" Tsuna concluded angrily, turning to leave the room despite his boss wailing and begging for his food.

Outside the room behind the windows, Kyoya leaned against the wall next to the glass and overheard everything. His interest peaking up at the mention of his territory and that the Omnivore is assigned to it.

And how the Omnivore handled his boss by threatening no cake.

Speaking of cake, the dragon took a bite of the Omnivore angel cake he made yesterday and made a note to request hamburger steak from the brunette for dinner today.

* * *

 **A/N: Anyone surprised it was Hibari that came up first? Hahahaha, thought I might as well give some introduction to Giotto and his guardians. I only hope I did not make them too OOC. The next chapter will be a little longer...I think.  
**

 **Reviews please~ They're helpful! ^.^**

 **Up next: The Rain That Washes Away**


End file.
